1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plier tool constructions and more particularly pertains to a plier engaging pad assembly for protecting an object being grasped by a pair of pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plier tool constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, plier tool constructions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art tool constructions fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a plier engaging pad assembly for protecting an object being grasped by a pair of pliers which includes a first engaging pad securable to a first jaw of a pair of pliers, and a second engaging pad securable to a second jaw of the pliers which cooperates with the first pad during engaging of an object to preclude scratching of the object by the jaws of the pliers.
In these respects, the plier engaging pad assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an object being grasped by a pair of pliers.